


Sam doesn't care

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't care and gives Dean what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam doesn't care

      Dean frowns as Sam put his hand on is thigh. Dude, that was awkward. But this Sam is strange anyway, Sam without his soul is much more reckless and careless. That more than once freaked Dean out. However, there is also a good side to this Sam; that he cares so less.

      He doesn’t care that they are brothers when he wants to fuck Dean, he just takes him whenever and wherever he wants. First Dean complains and it ends in a fight that leaves Dean with a bloody nose and Sam with a bruised eye and jaw. 

      It’s not like Dean doesn’t want it, it is just the way Sam forces him into it. However, Sam manages to convince Dean, palm on his cock, and this dark, soulless look from his eyes, because Dean needs it, needs his brother, soulless or not.

      Sam doesn’t care that he maybe hasn’t prepared Dean enough as he fucks his huge cock into his ass and Dean winces. Sam doesn’t care that Dean might be embarrassed by the position he is in, on the floor, on his knees, hands cuffed behind on his back as Sam takes him, pushes into him hard and fast.

      Sam doesn’t care that they could be seen when he fucks Dean against the wall outside the bar or on the hood of the impala at the roadside or in a suspects/victims house while on a hunt.

      By the time Dean doesn’t care either because Dean needs it. He gets something he didn’t know he needed before.


End file.
